The Bet
by sixxon
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto make a bet that Bokuto can't get laid within a week. CRACK.
**A/N: This is a CRACK FIC (ish) My friend and I wrote it while incredible drunk, I am still drunk, we did not edit it, we never read it over, we took turns writing, pleae enjoy.**

Kuroo was standing in the third gym locker room with Bokuto and Tsukishima, teasing the former about his sexual prowess. Lately, Bokuto had been extremely frustrated, sexually, with his lack of sex, and decided to confide in Kuroom, cause that always gose well, always. So now he stood against the locker, while Kuroo teased him with the aide of Tsukishima.

"Bro, you couldn't even get someone to Christian side hug oyu, let alone fuck you , nanm." Kuroo teased with a sly smirk.

Tsukishima chuckled, "You know he's right, you practically habe zero appeal…"

"ahut the fuck up. I have more appeal in my left toe than you do in your entire body, you salty mother fucker. I can get laid if I wanted to. Maybe I just don't want to, ever think of that?"

"Bo, you came to use because you couldn't get laid, that's the whole point of this conversation" Kuroo said, pointedly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the locker, giving Bokuto a look of sympathy.

"Why don't we make a bet?" Sukishima asked.

"Yeah, I bet you, that you wont be able to get laid within the next week." Kuroo added, smirking.

"What do I get if I win?" Bokuto asked, his intereste piqueing.

"You get laid?" Tsukishima snorted.

"… And if I lose?"

"If you lose, you have to give Akaashi a strip tease in the locker room after a game." Kuroo wore a chesire like smirk now, clearly pleased with himself.

"What? I can't do that!"

"Then you better win" He sayd playfully.

* * *

"And then he said he bet me that I couldn't get laid in the next week, and in the heat of the moment I took the bet, cause I was like, 'yeah I can totally get laid no problem' but its been three days and I have no idea what to do, Akaashi help me." Bokuto whined.

"Bokuto-san, it's your own failt, why did you even take the bet?" Akaashi asked.

"Because you know that I can't back down from a bet! I don't like to lose Akaashi, you need to do something or I'll have to do something really bad that might get me killed!" Bokuto pleaded, his lower lip jutting out as he gave Akaashi a pout.

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his hand down his face in thought as he looked at the older man in front of him. What was he supposed to do? It's not like he's the one who took the bet in the first place. Bokuto was just going to havev to deal with the consequences of taking a bet that he couldn't win. Though, seeing Bokuto this disgruntled made Akaashi's chest feel tight.

Akaashi stood from the bench and faced his teammate, "Have you tried asking people close to you?" he said suggestively.

"Who would I ask? Kuroo? He's the one who made the bet in the first place, why would he help me?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed, "What about people other than Kuroo, anyone in our school," He said, moving closer to Bokuto, "Someone on the team maybe?"

"Do you think….. maybe Konoha?" Bokuto asked hopefully.

"He has a girlfriend, Bokuto-san…"

Boktuo's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Yukie would laugh and turn me down.. who else is there?"

Akaashi muttered a curse under his breath and walked pointedly into Bokuto's chest, pulling the taller male down by the collar and Kissed him hard. Bokuto's eyes widened as he felt Akaashi's lips against his own, frozen stock still, unsure of what to do. When he felt Akaashi push harder against him, Bokuto felt the lockers against his back and groaned into Akaashi's mouth, pushing himself closer to his vice captain. Akaashi took his encouragement and pulled one of his hands down, caressing Bokuto's neck, down to his chest, and finally gripping his hip tightly. He tucked his hand underneath Bokuto's shirt, pushing it up high enough to reveal the taut muscle underneath. Bokuto groaned as Akaashi's fingers roamed the skin of his stomach, bringing his own hands down to Akaashi's hips to pull him closer. Akaashi's breath hitched as he ground into the heat, causing Bokuto to grip Akaasi's ass tightly.

Akaashi pulled away slightly, moving his lips down Bokuto's jaw and sucking lightly on the base of his neck.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto whimpered, tilting his head to the side to give ASaakit moer room. Akaashi alternated between quick nips and sucking at the skin, drowning in the feeling of Bokuto's hips subconsciously grinding into his thigh. Bokuto fumbled with one hand searching blindly for his bag as he held Akaashi's head in place, Dragging the boy with him.

"Bokuto…" Akaashi murmered, "What … are you… doing?" He asked between kisses.

"Getting the stuff. The sex stuff" He grumbled, tugging on Akaashi's bottom lip as he reached into the side pokct of his gym bag, pulling out a condom and small bottle of lube.

Bokuto pulled down Akaashi's shorts around his thighes, brnging his boxers with them. He gripped the bare flesh of his flesh, pulling his hips down to grind against Akaashi's now freed erection, eliciting a moan from the younger that should have been illegal. Akaashi fingers dipped under bokuto's waistband, griping the fabric and pulling it down as much as he could given their position on the floor. Bokuto raised his hips to help Akaashi remove his shorts, groaning as he felt his fingers graze his own erection.

Bokuto gripped both his and Akaashi's dicks together in his large hands, causing Akaashi to inhale sharply through his nose. Bokuto's other hand slid across Akaashi's ass and gently pressed against Akaashi's entrance and he reveled in the sinful way Akaashi's breath hitched. Akaashi used some of his remaining strength to grab the lube Bokuto had pulled out from his bag and placed it into his captains hand. Bokuto grunted, flicking the cap open and doing his best to pour the lube onto his fingers and spread it. Bokuto began to use one finger experimentally to see how Akaashi would react and Akaashi groaned, whispering Bokuto's name.

After a while, Bokuto began to prep Akaashi, using two fingers, and then three to stretch Akaashi properly. Akaashi pushed back onto Bokuto's fingers, showing Bokuto he was ready. Bokuto pulled them both up, sitting agasint the lockerswith Akaashi in his lap. Akaashi pulled to the side, breaking their kiss, to grab the condom that Bokuto had strewn beside them. He picked it up and unwrapped it, rolling the condom over Bokuto's hard dick.

Bokuto Guided his dick and pushed into Akaashi, causing them both to moan loudly on each others lips with Bokuto throwing his head back againt the lockers in ecstasy. Both boys panted while Akaashi laid his head on Bukutos shoulder, Breathing againt his collarbone. After a moment of stillness, Akaashi realized that Bokuto had frozen (like the movie) and began to grind his own hips down onto Bokuto's, both of them moaning as Akaashi took things into his own hands.

* * *

"There's no way, bro. There's no way. Akaashi? Don't make me laugh." Kuroo said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not even kidding, bro. I've got the hickeys to prove it!" Bokuto pulled down the colloar of his shirt to reveal the light purple bruising on the base of neck, a smug smirk forming on his lips as Kuroo's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

"You didn't give those to yourself with a vacuum to win the bet, did you? Because if you did…"

"bro." Bokuto gave him a leveled look.

"Wow." Kuroo brushed a hand through his dishevled hair… or at least he tried to. "Colour me impressed. I never thought you'd be able to do it, let alone with Akaashi."

"Me neither, but whether you belive it or not, it was his idea, and I totally won!"

"Congrats man, you got laid."


End file.
